Grassarice
"Whatever you want is what I want! After all, a lady can't just settle on one thing, can she?" ''-Grassarice'' Grassarice (once known as Grassity) is a character that debuts throughout the Scorpius series. She serves as a supporting antagonist in the X arc during the Elements of Destruction saga, and becomes a supporting protagonist during the Crisis and Open arc. She also represents the element of avarice (nature), making her a dangerous character to be around should the person or creature have anything that she takes. She is the older sister of Creepy Driller and the first daughter of Drill Burst and Evelyn. While she gets along well with her friends of the Elements of Destruction, she is quite possessive and sometimes causes headaches for them for taking their things without their permission. Her being possessed by Maverice has allowed her to take things within the blink of an eye, and collect them for herself, even if said possessed item holds little or no value to her. Out of all members of the Elements of Destruction, Grassarice is considered to be the classy, yet dramatic character because of her upbringing. Physical Appearance Grassarice appears as a big unicorn mare with a fully white coat, a "rotten" leafy mane and tail that are torn in some places. She has the same brown eye shadow color as her mane and tail, and her eyes are pink. She wears Maverice's hat, though it is brown just like her mane and tail, and her mark is a blue circle with three brown leaves on it, with the middle leaf having a dollar sign on it. As Grassity, her coat remained unchanged, but her mane and tail were fully new and green like a healthy leaf stem. Her eye shadow was also green and her eyes were blue, though she wore no hat at that time. Her mark was three green leaves forming the letter "Y". Development Grassarice's design was inspired by Rarifruit, a pony freak. Personality As Grassity, she was often kind and considerate of others in their time of need, which she always provided for. She also enjoyed nature, and would look at the beauty that nature itself provided along with life itself. She used nature in a way that would make her look classy while appreciating it. However, she would always dislike those that ruin nature for their own profit. As Grassarice, however, her personality becomes warped. She is greedy, and gladly takes things even if they provide her with nothing in value. As a result, her appreciation of nature is now an urge of taking it away with greed. She is very possessive of her own things and refuses to share it among others, including her friends. Sometimes, she would act dramatically, which is her "humorous" side, should she be put on the spot, or if the situation calls for it. However, if someone takes her things, she becomes maniacal to the point of killing, even if said thief gives it back. But she also likes to give anyone a makeover as a result of her classy side, making her a recommended character for hairstyles or clothes. Background Grassity, while as a filly, grew up in the southern parts of the Scorpius region. Her life revolved around nature, as her parents lived in the wilderness. Her parents also encouraged her to do anything she pleased, so she wanted to turn nature into a type of beauty that those from all walks of life can appreciate while respecting it. Her friends would enjoy her view of beauty, and would always ask her for her opinion of what they can do to help others. Her younger sister Freaky Driller often looked up to her because of her kindness and appreciation of nature, as well as finding the beauty in it. However, years later, she witnessed a forest being destroyed by companies to build a golf course, which upsets her. She tries to stop them, but they kept going. When she realized their true intentions, she began disliking those with profit in mind towards nature. Swirling with confused emotions because of this, she entered the Scorpius graveyard at night on a full moon to clear her head. When she stumbles upon Maverice's tombstone, his spirit arises from the grave and possesses her, turning her into Grassarice. She then takes his hat and goes out on a kleptomaniac spree, killing anyone that either provoked her or had something that she wanted.